During the past grant cycle, the Neuroscience Core consisted of two components: Brain Imaging and Cellular Morphology. These components were related by their support of Research Affiliates studying the neurobiology of neurodevelopmental and neurodegenerative disorders. However, as new technologies and investigators were assimilated into both components, it became clear that these two components had divergently expanded to a point that justified splitting into two separate Cores. The now separate Cellular Morphology Core has been growing extensively during the past grant cycle, acquiring new equipment, incorporafing new technologies, and assisting a large number of new Research Affiliates. Advances in the molecular genetics of human disease in combination with burgeoning new technologies in mammalian genetic engineering have resulted in a large number of novel cell, tissue, and animal models of human disease. This has lead to increased demand for the availability of research methodologies needed to carefully characterize these new models and provide quantifiable readouts of phenotypes that can be employed to study the efficacy of therapeufic interventions in pre-clinical trials.